Northgate's Famous Young Singer-Songwriters (transcript)
"Northgate's Famous Young Singer-Songwriters" is the ninth episode of the series "My Continued School Life". Episode Information Description The class learn how to be young singer-songwriters by writing and singing a song, explaining what their favorite person is and why for their homework assignment. Transcript (The episode starts by taking place outside of the classroom in the hallway and then zooms into the door) Ms. Sherrit: Okay, class, this week for your assignment, you're all going to learn how to be singer-songwriters by writing who your favorite person is in a song. Students: Ooh. Ms. Sherrit: You can sing your song solo or you can pick a partner to sing it with in a duet. Students (not seen): Wow. (Bell rings) Ms. Sherrit: Class is dismissed. (Chairs pushing on floor) (The scene changes to where Maraya is walking to her bus an hour and a half later. Setting changes to the inside of the bus) Ms. Carolyn: Hello, Maraya. Maraya: Hello, Ms. Carolyn. (After she sits down to buckle her seatbelt, she continues talking to her) Maraya: Ms. Carolyn, guess what I get to do for my homework assignment? Ms. Carolyn (not seen): What? Maraya: I'm going to write a song! Ms. Carolyn: Wow, what are you going to write about? Maraya: My favorite person in the world: You! Ms. Carolyn: Wow, that's great, and after you finish your song, I'll have a surprise for you. Maraya: Wow, I can't wait! (squeals) (The scene changes again to where Maraya is at home an hour later) Maraya: Okay, now what should I write in my "Ms. Carolyn" song? (thinking) Hmm... (She thinks about it until she gets an idea) Maraya: Oh, I know what I should write in my song. (stands up) But I will also have to practice singing it so it can be perfect for Friday. Here goes. (takes deep breath) ��Ms. Carolyn's my favorite because I like to hear her sing Ms. Carolyn's my favorite because happiness is what she will bring�� (The setting changes back to the outside of the house and then the scene changes once again to where it is four days later) Ms. Sherrit: All right, class, I hope you all have your songs written because today, we're going to have a singing contest. Students (not seen): Yay! (She walks to the middle of the classroom to turn on the spotlights using a tiny, white remote) Students: Ooh! Ms. Sherrit: Now who would like to go first? Nick (raises hand): Can I go first, Ms. Sherrit? Ms. Sherrit (not seen): Yes, Nick, you can go first. (He gets up from his chair to run to the front of the classroom) Nick: Ahem. (singing) ��Mr. Eric is my favorite person Mr. Eric is my favorite person Mr. Eric's my favorite person Because he helps me not worsen Yes, Mr. Eric's my favorite�� (Applause) Ms. Sherrit: That was good, Nick. Now, who's next? (Camera points at the back row) Ms. Sherrit (not seen): Akeerie? (She walks up to the front) Akeerie (singing): ��Ms. Holland, Ms. Holland Is my favorite person Because she teaches art and is very kind�� ��Ms. Holland, Ms. Holland She's my best friend Because when I met her She looked very pretty�� (Applause) Ms. Sherrit: That was very good, Akeerie. Now, let's see who's next. (Moment of silence) Ms. Sherrit: Tori and Bianca. (Tori and Bianca walk up to the front) Bianca: Hello, here's a song about our moms, written by us. Wanna start it off, Tori? Tori: Sure, Bianca. (singing) ��Mom is my favorite because she's given me the power�� Bianca (singing): ��And mom is my favorite because she likes when I pick her flowers�� Both (singing): ��But the main reason why we like our moms is because...�� Both: She's awesome! (Applause) Ms. Sherrit: Wow, that was quite powerful. Who wants to go next? Emily (raises hand): May we go next, Ms. Sherrit? Ms. Sherrit (not seen): Of course. Go ahead. Emily and Anna: Thank you, Ms. Sherrit. (They walk up to the front together) Emily: Ready, Anna? Anna: Yes. Emily: Okay, here goes. (singing) ��Oh, Anna, Oh, Anna, You're my favorite because you're so sweet�� Anna (singing): ��Oh, Emily, Oh, Emily, You're my favorite cause you like to sit with me�� Both (singing): ��We both like jewelry and we both like sports And animals that are the cutest of sorts�� Emily (singing): ��Oh, Anna�� Anna (singing): ��Oh, Emily�� Both (singing): ��You really depend Because we're really, really, really, really the best of friends�� (Applause) Ms. Sherrit: Wow, that song was really beautiful, you two. Both: Thank you, Ms. Sherrit! (They walk away) Ms. Sherrit: Now, who's the next contestant for the singing contest? James: I am, Ms. Sherrit. Ms. Sherrit (not seen): All right, James, go ahead. James: Okay, watch me, Ms. Sherrit. (He walks up to the front and starts playing his electric guitar) James (singing): ��Oh, Mr. Jeffers, You're my favorite Cause when I have some sort of problem, You always come to help me out�� James (singing): ��Oh, Mr. Jeffers, You really rock Cause you're a rockstar just like me As you can really see�� (Applause) Ms. Sherrit: That was a cool song, James. All right, who's next? Jalen (not seen): We are, Ms. Sherrit. Ms. Sherrit: Jalen and Jamarcus? (As soon as they get to the front, they start singing) Jamarcus (singing): ��My favorite is my dad cause we like playing basketball�� Jalen (singing): ��My favorite's also my dad cause he's taught it all�� Jamarcus (singing): ��From jump balls to free throws and alley-oops�� Jalen (singing): ��It'll make you want to shoot some hoops�� (After Jalen throws the ball to Ms. Sherrit, she catches it) Ms. Sherrit: Great song, guys, but remember not to throw balls in the classroom anymore. Jalen: We will, Ms. Sherrit. (They walk away in opposite directions to sit back down) Ms. Sherrit: Who's going next? Novalee: We'll go next, Ms. Sherrit. Ms. Sherrit (not seen): Very good, Novalee and Ashley. Go on. (She and Ashley get up from their seats to walk up to the front) Novalee: This is for you, Maraya. Ready to sing, Ashley? Ashley: Yep. Novalee: Okey-dokey! Here we go! (clears throat) Both (singing): ��Maraya, Maraya...�� Novalee (singing): ��Maraya, you're my favorite cause you're so amazing�� Ashley (singing): ��Maraya, you're so funny when you tell us jokes�� Both (singing): ��But what we like the most about you is when you think of ideas Great ideas that helps us all!�� (Applause) Ms. Sherrit (not seen): That was a great idea for you girls to sing a song about your friend, Maraya. Novalee: Yeah, and I thought of it. Ms. Sherrit (not seen): Well done, girls. (Camera points at Maraya who's still applauding) Maraya (cheering and applauding): Whoo! (stops applauding) That was great, Novalee. Thank you so much! Novalee: You're welcome, Maraya. (winks) (Camera points at Ms. Sherrit looking at her clipboard) Ms. Sherrit: Hmm, pretty much all of us have gone up, except for Erin and Maraya. (to Erin and Maraya) Erin, Maraya, you two are the only ones left. Now, who wants to go first? Maraya and Erin: Me! Me! (Ms. Sherrit is seen thinking and then points her finger out) Ms. Sherrit: Erin, your hand went up first, so you can go next and then Maraya will go after you finish. Erin: Okey-dokey, Ms. Sherrit. (She gets up to walk to the front and sing her song) (Piano instrumental) Erin (singing): ��Ms. Sherrit, Ms. Sherrit Is my favorite teacher Because she is so lovely And she's also a cool person to hang out with�� (Applause) Ms. Sherrit: Well done, Erin. That was a very sweet song of yours that you just sang for me. Erin: Thank you, Ms. Sherrit. (She walks back to her seat) Ms. Sherrit (not seen): All right, Maraya, you're the only one left. Go ahead and sing your song. Maraya: Okay. (She gets up from her chair to walk up to the front) Maraya: Okay, everyone, here's my special song written by me. Ready? Others: Ready! Maraya: All right, then, here I go! (She bends down to jump onto the table. As soon as she starts singing, the camera points at the top of the table) Maraya (singing): ��Ms. Carolyn's my favorite because I like to hear her sing Ms. Carolyn's my favorite because happiness is what she will bring�� Maraya: ��She's the best cause she helps me a lot She's the best cause love is what's she bought And most of all, she loves all of us just because... She drives a magical bus�� (Cheering and applause) Ms. Sherrit: That was a very awesome song, Maraya. Maraya; You really think so? Ms. Sherrit: Yes, it's full of originality and creativity. Maraya: Wow. Ms. Sherrit (clears throat): Ahem. We have decided who our winner's going to be for our class' singing contest. Students (not seen): Wow! Ashley (not seen): Who's the winner, Ms. Sherrit? Ms. Sherrit: You'll find out once I tell you. (to Maraya) And Maraya, you can stay standing next to me for the revealer. Maraya: But why? Ms. Sherrit: You'll see. (to others) Attention, class. Ready to find out who the winner is for the contest? Others: Yes, Ms. Sherrit. Ms. Sherrit: All right. Most of your songs I heard were pretty good. (not seen) Akeerie, you showed a lot of kindness in your song. Novalee and Ashley, your idea for your song was pretty good, and Erin, you've shown a lot of happiness in your song. (she is seen again) But one person out of the whole group used a lot of originality and creativity in their song and has also showed us what love means. Ashley: But when are you going to reveal the winner, Ms. Sherrit? Ms. Sherrit (not seen): Good question, because the answer to the question is right now. (Camera points back at Ms. Sherrit while a drumroll plays) Ms. Sherrit: The winner for the class' singing contest is... (Camera points at the other students and then back at her) Ms. Sherrit: Maraya! (Cheering and applause) Ms. Sherrit: Congratulations, Maraya. Here's your prize. Maraya: Wow, a ribbon, and it's my favorite color. Thank you! Ms. Sherrit: You're welcome, Maraya. Ashley (not seen): Yeah, Maraya! Novalee (not seen): Congratulations, Maraya! Maraya: Thank you, thank you. Thank you for the singing contest. (The camera points at her when she winks. It changes to where she gets on the bus a few hours later) Ms. Carolyn: Hey, Maraya. Maraya: Hey, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: What's that ribbon on your shirt for? Maraya: I won it in my class' singing contest for showing the most originality and creativity. Ms. Carolyn: Wow, and it's pink, your favorite color. Maraya: Yep. (She walks to her seat to sit down and buckle her seatbelt) Ms. Carolyn: Maraya, since you've won that ribbon in your singing contest, I've got a song written for you. Maraya: Wow, let's hear it, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: Okay, here I go. (takes deep breath and starts singing) ��Oh, Maraya, You are my bus driver's pet Cause you love me And I love you�� Maraya (applauding): Way to go, Ms. Carolyn! Ms. Carolyn: Thank you, Maraya, but don't you think it's a bit too silly? Maraya: Yes, because you always call me your "bus driver's pet". Ms. Carolyn: Oh, but I'm still happy about you liking my song because I'm the magical bus driver. Maraya: Oh, Ms. Carolyn! (laughing) (The camera zooms out of the bus and then goes up in the sky so the scene can fade out to end the episode) Characters * Maraya * Novalee * Ms. Carolyn * Ashley * Erin * Tori * Anna * Emily * James * Jamarcus * Jalen * Nick * Akeerie * Bianca * Ms. Sherrit * Ms. Ryan (non-speaking) * Mr. Eric (non-speaking) Songs Sung in This Episode * "Ms. Carolyn's My Favorite" - sung by Maraya * "Maraya" - sung by Novalee and Ashley * "Ms. Sherrit" - sung by Erin * "Ms. Holland" - sung by Akeerie * "Mom is My Favorite" - sung by Tori and Bianca * "My Favorite is My Dad" - sung by Jalen and Jamarcus * 'Oh, Mr. Jeffers" - sung by James * "Oh, Anna/Oh, Emily" - sung by Emily and Anna * "Mr. Eric is My Favorite Person" - sung by Nick * "You Are My Bus Driver's Pet" - sung by Ms. Carolyn Trivia * The characters Ms. Ryan and Mr. Eric don't speak at all in this episode. * When Ms. Sherrit's class was having the singing contest in this episode, it was a reference to the American singing competition TV series The Voice. * This is the first episode where James is seen playing an electric guitar. * This is the third episode where there is more than one song sung in it. * This is the first episode where Ms. Carolyn's singing action from the previous series was seen in this series. Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My Continued School Life (Season 1)